This application seeks partial support for a one-day conference to explore the future of salivary gland research. While technological and scientific advances have increased the career opportunities in this field, it appears that senior investigators are pursuing other career paths and new investigators are not entering the field of salivary gland research. This is reflected by the number of grants supported by the NIDCR in the different areas of salivary research. For example, in fiscal year 1996 the number of grants was about 97, and in fiscal year 2001 this number was about 90. Clearly, there has been a lack of growth in the number of new salivary gland grant applications received and awards made by the NIDCR. The primary purpose of the conference is therefore to initiate dialogue among researchers in different scientific disciplines in order to: I) develop a strategy for attracting new investigators to the field of salivary gland research; ii) explore training opportunities for experienced salivary gland researchers; and iii) identify new scientific advances that can be applied to salivary gland research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference will be held in February 2, 2003, immediately to precede the Gordon Research Conference entitled "Salivary Glands and Exocrine Secretion" to be held February 2-7, 2003 in Ventura, California. The proposed conference will provide a much needed forum for presentation and extensive discussion of: [unreadable] [unreadable] (1) The current status of salivary gland research and evolving questions, [unreadable] (2) Emerging fields and future areas of research emphasis, [unreadable] (3) How to encourage new investigators to enter the salivary gland field, [unreadable] (4) Mechanisms for promoting interactions between experienced exocrine biologists and new investigators in complementary fields, [unreadable] (5) Collaborations between basic and clinical researchers and, [unreadable] (6) Available support mechanisms, including training programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] A specific attempt has been made to identify the next generation of potential salivary gland researchers and invite them to present their current research programs and to elucidate how such scientific advances can be introduced to salivary research. [unreadable] [unreadable]